Stalker
by Awesome Allison
Summary: Set in season 8. Meredith messed up the trial and also Zola got taken away from MerDer. Derek blames Meredith but he does not know that Meredith has a stalker. My birthday gift to my readers. May contain slightly violent content. But at no point in the story is it going to get too violent for anyone to handle..
1. How I met my stalker

Hi everyone, Allison here. I'm here with a new story cause it's my birthday and it's my gift you. This fic is angsty and violent. If you don't like violent, then just comment on it to tell me to make it less violent cause I hear my readers. It won't be violent right now but it might be in the later chapters.

Set in season 8, Derek is angry at Meredith cause she messed up the trial and they lost Zola, but what he doesn't know is that she has a stalker.

* * *

"Meredith, you messed up big time." said Derek, Meredith could see the anger in his eyes, "I was a fool for thinking you could ever be a good mother.". "Derek, it's not like I planned on this happening….." said Meredith, she was cut off in the middle by Derek. "Your reckless thinking is the problem, Meredith." said Derek "You should have at least talked to me about it. The only reason I'm here is cause of that." he pointed towards the post-it. Meredith's phone beeped. "No running. Ever. I don't think that I can raise a child with you.". Meredith's phone didn't stop beeping.

"Are you implying that I'm a bad mother?" said Meredith sounding hurt. _If only he knew what's going on_ thought Meredith. "You've been saying it for weeks. Maybe you're right." said Derek. Now, Meredith's phone was just buzzing and buzzing, and it was vibrating so much that it felt like it was having a seizure. Derek looked at the phone and said "Meredith, just answer the damn phone." He walked away then muttering something like 'Like mother, like daughter.' under his breath. Meredith picked up the phone, she didn't want to but she did. "He doesn't love you." said the voice "He proved it today." Meredith slammed the phone on the wall. She didn't want this happening especially at such wrong time.

She picked up the phone again and went through the line of messages he had sent her.

 _He doesn't love you, Mer_

 _I love you, Mer_

 _You can't ignore me , even if you want to._

There was a line of at least 20 more messages. Meredith sat on the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hand. _How did this happen ?_

* * *

Flashback

 _She was just getting on the elevator, when she saw the other person staring at her. He was an anesthesiologist. "I am Phil." he said and put forward his hand for Meredith to shake. Meredith shook his hand and said "I am Meredith." "I know that." he said "You want to grab coffee sometimes, Meredith?". "No, I don't want to." said Meredith "and besides, I'm married.". "Derek was married when you were with him." he said as if it was a universal fact. Meredith was shocked "How do you know that?" she asked._

" _Truth be told, I have been following you around for a few weeks." he said and gave her a smile. Meredith didn't return the smile. It was creepy, this was creepy. The doors opened and she walked out._

 _Later that day, Meredith's shift was over, she was going down the elevator when she saw Phil again, this time he was staring at her with a creepy look on his face. "Hey, beautiful. " he said. "I don't think that it is appropriate for you to call me that especially as I know gor only one conversation". "I am just stating the fact." said Phil "You are beautiful." "Oh! I am flattered." she said, sarcastically . She tried to ignore him. After a few seconds, she felt heavy breathing above her shoulder, she turned back to face Phil standing inches away from her. "What the hell do you think you're doing ?" asked tried to kiss her but she slapped him across the face. She slammed the 'open doors' button and walked out._

 _She immediately went to Richard. It immediately got approved and he got fired that very night, apparently sexual harassment was a big offense in the workplace. After Phil, got the news, his face turned to a mixed expression of confusion and betrayed. That night she finally went home to her sleeping husband, kissing him on the cheeks and tried not to wake him up. After a while his pager beeped. He woke up startled. He then bid his wife farewell and left for the hospital. Meredith was tired, but still couldn't sleep, her thoughts kept circling back to Phil and to what had happened. She was wearing her blue t-shirt and her shorts. She was lying on the bed, alone , when her phone buzzed up. She reached for her phone. She clicked the unlock button and the lock screen illuminated, there was one notification : A message from an unknown number. She swiped at the notification ,it read_

 _I love the way that blue shirt clings to your body._

That as the first time that happened but not the last, not in a million years did she want this to happen, right now, it was just texts, who knew what it would change to ?

* * *

So, my people. This was an explanation of what has been happening in Meredith's life. The next chapter will show the stalking going to the next level. I used the name Phil cause I love the name.

Happy birthday to me and also Jesse Williams and Neil Armstrong. We share a birthday. Give me a gift, leave a review.

Like, Love, Share , Follow, Review.

Love, Allison.


	2. Nightmare in Seattle

Hi, so, I'm here with the second chapter, people. I am so so angry right now, Grey's Anatomy doesn't have a single Emmy nomination. I can't believe this. On with the chapter….

* * *

" _Hey, Meredith" said a voice behind her as she was entered the house. It was Phil. He was sitting on the couch. "Phil!" said Meredith "Who let you in ?". "I let myself in." said Phil. "You have to stop texting me and stalking me." said Meredith "It's just creepy and normal people don't stalk people like this."_

" _I am special, Meredith." he said , standing up and going over towards her "Other people don't love you, I do." He was coming closer, closer, too close. "Get away from me." said Meredith, advancing backwards and struggling to open the door. Phil reached his hand to the door and closed it. "It's just you and me now."_

"Noo…" Meredith woke up, she was sweating. It had all been a dream, but the rate at which this was all happening it could be true tomorrow. Meredith had fallen down from the bed. Her head had hit the corner of the nightstand. The lamp had fallen down and broken into a thousand piece, some of which had got embeded in her hand. She put her hand at the back of her head and when she looked at it, it was covered in blood. She was bleeding…. profusely. She knows that she needed to get to the hospital. She needed to get it stitched. Derek was sleeping on the couch, she knew it was because he couldn't stand her but she couldn't stand the situation she was in. If it had been any other timing, then Derek would helped her, but right now they were dealing with enough problems already.

She picked up the phone. There was a message from Phil again. It read

 _Nightmares, doctor ? Wish I was there to console you._

She silently crept down the stairs and made her way towards the door. Derek was sleeping so silently on the couch she had to pay attention, cause he was a light sleeper. She missed Derek, the bed wasn't warm without him, there was no one to whine about her snoring. She made her way out the door and sat in her jeep to go to the hospital.

* * *

She was in the hospital, and she knew that whoever treats her, will tell to Derek. She had to find someone trustworthy. Dr Bailey stopped her- "Meredith, what are you doing here, your shift's not for another four hours."

"I fell and hit my head." she said, showing Dr Bailey her fingers which were covered in blood now. "That's a lot of bleeding" said Bailey. Just then Alex passed fron there. "Karev, go and stitch her head, get a head CT and then page Dr Shepard." Alex nodded. He was still feeling guilty over how he had blurted out the truth. Meredith followed him. He took her in an exam room , he brought stitches and started stitching her head, it was a pretty deep cut. "Don't tell Derek." said Meredith. "Meredith, you could have a brain bleed for all we know, you need him right now." said Alex without stopping his work. She did need him right now, emotionally. Alex finished the stitches and said "We need to get your brain scaned now." he said as he helped her to his feet.

As he did that he saw the pieces of glass in her hand. "Meredith, how did you get glass in your hand." said Alex as he examined her hands. "I fell on a glass table ?" said rather asked Meredith. "Thers is no glass table in your house. I've been there. I kind of lived there." said Alex, he lowered his voice and asked "Did Derek do this ?"

"He didn't do it." said Meredith. Alex began picking out the glass pieces from her hand by the help of tweezers. It stinged but it didn't pain. She was too caught up thinking about what was happening to her. The nightmare, it scared her even further. "I am done here." said Alex. He had finished taking out the glass "Let's get a CT." said Alex. "Alex, just don't tell Derek." said Meredith as she stood up. "We'll see what to do." he said.

* * *

She had always taken CT of the patients but she had nevsr really been inside a CT scan machine. It was so so hard not to move or to not talk. And there was this person there who was operating the machine and he talked so loudly that it felt to her as if he was speaking with a loudspeaker.

Meredith tried to relax but she couldn't. Then she heard a voice, the voice that was she loved, a voice she knew, a voice she wanted to hear again and again. It was Derek's voice. But what was he doing there ? Had Alex paged him ?

* * *

"Dr Karev , I have been paging you for twenty minutes now." said Derek "And who is this patient that you didn't bother to page me about?". "Ummmm…" started Alex but didn't say anything. "Say something, you're not brain damaged." he said "Give me the chart." Alex didn't budge. He didn't give him the chart. Derek tried to take the chart but Alex wouldn't give him. It's like they were playing tug of war. Derek finally snatched the chart and was shocked to see Meredith's name written there.

"She told me not to page you." said Alex. He went towards the microphone thing which was used to speak to the patient and said "Meredith, we have to talk."

* * *

So, that was the second chapter. Hope you liked it. I am so excited for season 13. The sypnosis has not came out yet, what do you think Meredith will do after she hears that Maggie likes Nathan ? As for my fics.

Review, Like, Share, Follow

Love, Allison


	3. I wish I could tell you why

So, hey, third chapter of Stalker, yeah, this can get a teeny tiny bit intense, cause Phil is just gonna be playing with Meredith's emotions. And yeah, it can be brutal but at the same time, it is important for the story to develop.

So, now that we got that down, hey guys, it's Awesome Allison with another chapter. So, in this chapter Meredith tells Derek about what's going on….almost

* * *

 _Things happen, life is hard, sometimes you feel down, but the truth and as the Indian saying goes_

' _Dard batne se ghatta hai.'_

 _which means that pain lessens if you share it. Of course, it doesn't really make total sense, cause if you'll share it , the other person gets burdened with it too. But if you do share it, then the other person can help you overcome that problem , conquer that problem._

* * *

"Meredith!" said Derek, walking behind her, trying to stop her. But…..it didn't work. She couldn't bear to look at him, it was too much. He would just do shout at her, and that would not help. She knew Derek was her husband, and she loved him. And to be true, he had supported her not once , not twice, but a billion times. He was her 'knight in shining armour'. And he had saved her at numerous occasions, but not this time, no, cause Derek was mad at her. And to be real, he had every right to be mad at her. He got the grant, he started the trial, and he even took Meredith in it. He had high, high hopes, if everything worked out, then hurrah, she would live until they were old and smelly. But it didn't,it didn't work out, and it was partially her fault. But she was trying to be good. God! It feels pretty terrible when you try to do something good, but it just turns out horrible.

She was trying to avoid him. He had said that they needed to talk. And she didn't want to. She couldn't handle him right now, she couldn't even handle herself right now. Maybe that's why she lost Zola , cause she couldn't handle anything. She was sitting on the bench outside the hospital. And crying, crying like an idiot. It was just texts, but it was reality that those texts show, it was forced love, but the saddest thing was that he always texted her things like 'I love you' or 'he doesn't care about you.' The problem was that it was the truth, that he loved her, but right now , she was the worst person in the world for him. And Phil was claiming that he loved her. The worst thing, she almost believed him.

* * *

She felt a hand on her head, Derek's hand. His hand studying the stitches in her hand. And then he came forward, and sat beside her. "Meredith, why did you fall today ?" said Derek "I know you didn't fall off the stairs, I was sleeping on the couch and I would have heard something.". "Derek, even if I didn't fal from the stairs , I did fall." said Meredith "And why does it even matter ? Just shout at me and just tell me it is my fault, like you always do."

"Meredith, I just care about you." said Derek "Even after everything that happened, I do love you." "You've done a damn good job showing that." said Meredith, sarcastically. "You could have told me, you could have had a brain bleed." said Derek "I could have drove you to the hospital, it would have been safer. If you would have had a concussion, then you could have crashed the car. And you won't even tell me the truth." "I am just not at the best place right now." said Meredith.

"Meredith, just tell me the truth." said Derek "You can trust me." He put his hand around her and for a moment there she almost felt that everything was normal, that they were just Meredith and Derek. She decided to tell him, cause those text messages were driving her crazy. She was about to say it, when her phone beeped. There was another text from Phil, it had a picture of Zola on it. The text read-

 _Aw, that is such a sweet smile. Don't you wanna see it again ? Go ahead, tell him, I dare you!_

Derek was looking her, expecting her to tell him the truth. Those blue eyes were just staring into her. But she loved Zola, and she couldn't have it that something should happen to her. And this was disgusting, what Phil was doing to her, manipulating her. "No…" came out the words from Meredith's mouth. "What do you mean ?" asked Derek looking hurt that his own wife doesn't trust him enough to make tell him how she hit her head. Meredith got up and started walking inside the hospital and she didn't turn back but she could hear footsteps of Derek following her.

* * *

He followed her inside the hospital. They were in the hallway, their were people all around.

And then he took her hand, and stopped her, and everyone else who liked them some good drama started watching instantly. They might as well have had popcorn in their hands. Christina, Alex, Richard, some patients, some gossiping nurses who stopped their gossip at that very moment and a strang looking dark-haired lady. "Meredith, just tell me what happened." said Derek, looking in her eyes. "It's just one silly cut, it happened for a silly reason that I fell, I fell Derek. Just be satisfied with the answer." said Meredith. People were starting to look at them. "There's just….. something you're not telling me." said Derek.

"Oh God! I can't tell you." said Meredith, feeling absolutely frustrated. "You can't or you won't?!" said Derek rather shouted in anger. He was clutching her wrist tightly that it was gonna leave some marks and she knew that he was not at the right place and he was not thinking straight. "You're hurting me." said Meredith, and Derek left her there and went away, probably frustrated and angered by her. And that is when they started, the whispers , those stares, Christina came to her and put her hand on her shoulder. The nurses were still standing there , looking at her, until Christina told them to keep moving. Meredith just stood there. She was quite surprised that there was no text from Phil yet. Christina took her to the nearest on-call room. Meredith sat on one of the beds.

"We can't survive this." said Meredith , out of the blue "I can't survive this.". "What happened?" asked Christina "Did McDreamy hit you?" "I fell, and I hit my head. I was having a nightmare and I fell. People fall from their beds all the time. People have nightmares all the time!" said Meredith. "And how do you know I hit my head ?" "Are you kidding me? I'm your soulmate, I keep track." said Christina "McJerk shouldn't have done it. But he's right, you are paranoid these days, and jumpy, and worst, Meredith Grey , you're hiding something from me.". "I have got nothing to hide." said Meredith. "Meredith," said Christina in a sarcastic tone "Why don't you go to the peds floor and tell this to the babies, cause unlike them, I wasn't born yesterday." .Christina's pager beeped. "I have a four- hour long surgery" she said "Try to survive for four hours." And then she went away.

Meredith wanted to control herself, she wanted to, but she couldn't. And she let the emotions out. She let the tears roll down her eyes. And that is when the door opened. And in came the strange looking dark haired woman from the hallway. "Hi" said the woman "That's quite a fight you had there with your husband.". "I gather you saw it all." said Meredith, wiping her tears "What do you want from me?". "I" said the woman "want to help you. I am a therapist, actually. I'm Dr Dawson." Meredith eyed the woman from head to toe. "Quite frankly, you don't look like one." said Meredith "And I don't know you at all.".

"I don't look like a therapist?" said Dr Dawson , sounding quite hurt. "Well, you sound just like my mom, my jealous sister, my half-brother, my therapist, my colleagues, the chief, and my third cousin twice removed. But, seeing that you're in a emotional state right now, unlike the others , I won't tell you to suck it. And Oh My God! It is , like, so rude of me to not introduce myself. I'm Emma, I am 33. Born in Texas, my father left us, and that's where my half-brother came from. I always wanted to be a ballerina but then my sister became one and then I became nerdy, went to school and became a therapist. And Meredith, it looks like you have trust issues or maybe you're aware of stranger danger. I always get those two mixed up. Here's my card , and I'm gonna stop talking now." The woman went away as quickly as she came.

Meredith was standing in the room, holding the card in her hand and saying to herself _What the hell just happened? And who the hell was that woman?_

* * *

So, Emma is the comic relief in this fic. And also, next chapter can be violent and you'll know why Phil isn't texting her. She is relieved but she is also afraid of what he'll do next. Next chapter, will be a little more Derek- centric. You people have been requesting a long chapter from months and I gave it to you. So, you like, you no like ? Tell me about it, you know I love me some criticism but I hate comments that are just mean.

Review, Like, Share, Follow

Love, Allison


	4. Spies and stories

Hi everyone, I'm sorry to not have updated for so long. Let me defend myself and say that I'm sorry but first I had familial issues. I even wrote on my profile that I would update from October 1, but that didn't happen because I developed viral fever and after that I had hands, foot and mouth disease, and truth be told I just didn't feel like typing with rashes all over my hands. But I'll try to make it up to you. So, enjoy...

* * *

Raindrops falling on the window sill. And Meredith could not catch a wink of sleep. Things were going too bad, too fast. Everything was falling apart. Not her fault, she kept telling herself. But if it wasn't her fault then why was she feeling so guilty?

Uh, emotions. Always so complicated and so tough to understand. Right now she was just glad that Phil wasn't texting her again. He was not the focus of her attention right now, but, he was in the back of her mind somewhere. She had to report him to the police. She could not handle things herself anymore. There was a reason that police was there. And she wasn't feeling safe anyway. She got a page, it was the chief. _Owen_ she thought _why is he paging me ?_

* * *

 _"_ You paged ?" asked Meredith. Stepping in the room, she could so clearly see the obvious changes. Owen was clearly not in a good mood. He was her person's husband, she still didn't like him. Just like Christina didn't entirely like Derek. "Yeah, I did." He said "Sit down, Dr Grey." In that instant she knew, this was not going to be an easy conversation.

"What now?" asked Meredith "What's your reason? Why did you page me ?". "Just to tell you that the hospital could work much better if you weren't fighting in the hallways with your husband, and letting all the patients watch it." said Owen sarcastically. "It's not my fault." said Meredith "Derek started it. You think I like fighting with Derek like that?" Now, they were no longer talking as Dr Grey and Dr Hunt, but as Meredith and Owen.

"All I'm saying is" said Owen "That I have enough on my plate right now, and it would be better if you would keep your personal life to yourself. I know you and Derek haven't exactly been happy lately, but just ….. don't fight in the hospital's hallways.". Meredith would have came to her defence more, but a lot of things were on her mind.

"So….can I go? I have patients to check on." said Meredith. "No" said Owen "You aren't concentrated right now. Go home, take the rest of the day off.". Meredith again felt like defending herself, but even she thought she could use the day off. She went outside the door and went straight to the parking lot.

* * *

Philip Francis Morgan was having a great day, you see. His love, Meredith who was with another man, a horrendous neurosurgeon, who clearly never did her right. And today they had had a big fight in the hospital hallway. How did he know it ?

Pearl had told him. Pearl was his father's servant's daughter who would do anything for a few bucks. She was a nurse in Seattle Grace, and Phil told her to spy for him. She was reluctant first, but after she gave her money, she turned out to be a great spy.

Money and diamond could please any woman but unfortunately not Meredith. His father owned a big pharmaceutical company. They were rich, so, money was never an issue. He had lived Meredith since they were in middle school. And after what had happened at prom night, his love had kinda turned into obsession. He still had her pictures from the yearbooks. The pink in her hair, and that kinda angry look in her eyes. He loved her and nothing could change that. He wanted her for himself and nobody could change that.

His phone was ringing. He took it in his hands and saw the screen. It was Pearl. He picked it up. "Good news, Pearl, good news is what I need today." he said, expecting something good. "It's your lucky day, then." said Pearl, "Meredith just left the hospital, alone.". "You made my day." said Phil, and disconnected the call. He took his car keys from the table. And headed towards his car. He stepped in his car, started the engine and drove his car. Today was his day, and he was going to tell Meredith his feelings face to face.

* * *

Someone was following her. It was not even an observation anymore. She was not being paranoid, not being crazy, this black SUV-type car, just behind her. She was almost confirmed that the car was following her. She felt under her seat, did she still have it, or did she not? Yeah, her gun, it was still there. She took it in her hand. Just in case, something happened.

She wanted to be confirm. She was just about to reach her home. She took a right turn, the car followed her, she took a turn again, the car was behind her, she again turned, and her suspicions were confirmed, as the car followed her again. She was telling herself not to panic, her hands shaking all the while. She could see her house, in the distance. She stepped on it and reached her home. She stopped her car in front of her house. All the other houses had decorations except hers. She completely forgot about Halloween.

She stepped out of the car, standing in her front lawn. The car stopped too, and Phil came out of it. Phil was looking good, Meredith had to give him that. He started walking towards her. He stopped and said "Meredith, it's me, Phil.". "With all the text messages you have been sending me, it's been impossible to forget you" replied Meredith. She held her gun upwards and pointed it at him, so he doesn't try anything. Phil looked at the gun and appeared to be hurt. "Meredith, don't you trust me? I love you, and I've known you longer than Denis." said Phil. "His name is Derek" said Meredith "And I don't really remember you.". "What!" said Phil, he looked kind of heartbroken that Meredith forgot him. How could she forget the prom? The things that he did for her? "Give me that" he said, obviously referring to the gun. He tried to take it from her, but she had a strong grip. They both were struggling for the gun and by mistake, Phil pushed the trigger. There was a loud band sound.

He heard a scream behind him. There were kids there. Trick or treaters. All of them dressed as something. They were all watching in shock and horror. He looked at Meredith, she was on the ground and she was bleeding pretty badly. The gun was still in his hands. He threw it on the ground. He went in his car, he was shocked. He stepped on it and just got out of there. Oh! What had he done?...

* * *

So, cliffhanger. I won't say much. Just bear with me, it gets better. Happy Halloween to all Americans and all the citizens of other Halloween celebrating countries. We don't celebrate Halloween, but we are celebrating Diwali. So, Happy Diwali to fellow Indians.

Review, Like, Share, Follow

Love, Allison


	5. Halloween treat

Hi my people, back with another chapter for you. I hope you like it, there are reasons that you won't but I still want you to like it. I will fix everything at the end, I need you to know this. On with the chapter …

* * *

The children stood staring in awe as Phil ran away. They had come for trick-or-treating and here they were, witnessing a possible murder. They all said nothing, did nothing, there was this creepy silence in the air. Carrie, the smallest of them, who was dressed ironically as Carrie White for Halloween said "Shouldn't we do somethin' ?".

The oldest of them, Matt who was just 9, dressed as a black eyed kid, had his suspicions though. "What if this was staged to scare us ?" said Matt "Adults can go to extreme measures to scare us.". Emily, who was dressed as Harley Quinn, said "But what if it isn't a prank ?" said Emily "We can check her pulse."

"What do you mean ?" said Carrie. She was just thinking that if it was a prank, then she would get to collect no candy. Emily went towards Meredith. She sat on the ground beside Meredith. She took her pale wrist. And tried to feel it. She wasn't a doctor, her uncle was, and he had taught this to Emily. She felt it. It was low but it was there.

Emily stood up, her 'daddy's little problem' t-shirt stained by the blood. "Guys" she said "She's not okay. This is not a prank.". "So, we should go to the nearest house and call 911." said Matt "Be a responsible adult.". "You're not an adult." said Carrie. "Am too" said Matt. "Guys, what are you doing? Go to the nearest house and call 911." said Emily.

"As you say" was what Carrie and Matt said as they headed to Meredith's house.

Meredith's pulse was getting lower and lower, and every minute could be crucial, Emily could just hope that they would do something quick.

* * *

Lexie was in the house waiting for someone to come. She was handing out candies to trick or treaters. She wasn't wearing a costume, but didn't mean she wasn't going to be in the spirit of Halloween. She heard the doorbell ring. _Kids_ she thought. She took the bowl full of candy and made her way to the door. She opened the door and welcomed the trick-or-treaters with a smile. "Hi, Happy Halloween." said Lexie in a cheerful voice "What are you both going as ?"

"See, lady, what we are going as is not relevant right now." said Matt, like an adult "Cause there is a woman on your front lawn and she's been shot.". Lexie had to take a minute to process this information. "What!?" she said in disbelief. "This way….." said Carrie as she dragged Lexie outside.

As Lexie got out, she saw her very own sister lying on the front lawn with blood coming out of her. Lexie could only hope that she had drifted off to sleep while watching 'the ring' and she was seeing a Halloween nightmare. But Meredith was there and she was not okay. Lexie went near Meredith and dropped to her knees beside her. She had to be a doctor right now, not a sister.

She was talking to herself "Lexie, you can do this. You're a doctor." She took Meredith's wrist and studied

her pulse, it was really low but it was there. All three kids looked at her. Emily looked at her and said "You're a doctor, right? Aren't doctors supposed to be calm?". "I AM CALM!" said Lexie in a loud voice, loud enough to scare children.

She needed to call 911, and she also needed a flashlight. She looked at Emily and said "Harley Quinn, would please apply pressure to the wound?". It was not a question, but more of a command. Lexie ran to the house, she dialed 911. The 911 operator asked her what was the emergency. Lexie went all out telling what had happened, and that she needed an ambulance as soon as possible. She also grabbed a flashlight on her way out.

As she came back, she saw that Emily was doing a good job of applying pressure to the wound. She grabbed the flashlight, checked the wound. The bullet had not penetrated any internal vital organs but it had ruptured an artery which was causing continuous bleeding.

All could hear the sound of sirens in distance. The ambulance had arrived the destination. The paramedics came out of the ambulance. "How long has she been unconscious?" asked one of the paramedic. "I don't know." said Lexie, standing up, she was in shock. The paramedics put Meredith in the ambulance. It was gonna be difficult. Lexie said "Can I ride with you?"

"Sure ma'am." said the other paramedics. Lexie sat into the van, she never in her wildest dreams thought this would happen. "Hey, don't forget about us !" said the children as they went inside the ambulance.

* * *

Derek had to make things right with Meredith. It wasn't right , what he did. The problem was he didn't know where she was. And Derek too was on his way home. He didn't know if Meredith was home, but she wasn't in the hospital, so he just assumed. He called Lexie, she would know. The phone ringed and it took some time for her to pick up. "Hi Lexie, do you know where Meredith is ?" asked Derek, coming straight to point. There was all the Halloween decoration at the all the houses and the children going with candies in their little baskets.

"Yeah." said Lexie. Derek noticed that there was something wrong with her voice, it seemed panicked and there was a tinge of shock hidden in it. "Lexie, what's wrong ?". There was silence on the line. "I need you to come to the hospital. Meredith was shot."

* * *

Derek ran his car to the hospital. It was a little over speed limit, but he didn't care. This couldn't be happening. As soon as he reached the hospital, he got out of his car and jostled through the crowd. He asked the nurse for Meredith coming in and she directed him to OR 2. He went there as soon as he could. Christina, Alex, April, Jackson , all of them were there. As soon as Richard saw Derek, he went to him to console him. Derek had barely reached when Richard approached him and said "She's in surgery. She'll be okay, hopefully."

"But who did this?" asked Derek in an angered tone. He was pretty distraught. "Derek, the police are here." said Richard "They want to take you to the station for questioning.". "But why ?" asked Derek. He just wanted to be with Meredith right now. "Cause they think you shot her…"

* * *

So, give me comments, and give me some followers. I don't know what to say except

Comment, Like, Share, Follow

Love, Allison


	6. Police Interrogation

Let me start by saying that I know you people want me to fix it. And I will. After this chapter, cause in this chapter I kinda wanna have a good old questioning. And it may be brutal but bear with me people. Patience is a sweet fruit of a bitter plant. Now that we have that out of the way, on with the chapter...

* * *

Derek Shepard was a good man, when he was small he had never lied, never got into trouble, he was a model citizen and that's why he never imagined himself sitting where he was, waiting to be questioned. He was waiting there when officer Pedro came in, Derek knew him, he had saved his 8 yards old daughter. "Dr. Shepard, you'll be questioned in some minutes by Detective Dawson."

"I didn't do it." said Derek "I know you all think that I did, but I didn't. I would never hurt her.". "I know that, Doc but you're going to be questioned by our new detective and she can be brutal." said Pedro "I know you wouldn't have done it. You're a good man, you saved my Lily. But sorry, I cannot help you."

Derek just sat there as Pedro left the room. And entered a female Detective in her early 40s with black hair tied in a braid. She looked like a stern detective. "So, Derek Shepard. The boys at the station worship you. They are confident that you can never kill someone, well guess what history begs to differ." said detective Dawson "Where we're you at the night that Meredith Grey was shot ?"

"I was in the hospital." said Derek. "Well, your cellphone records began to differ." said Detective Dawson "You were around your home weren't you ?". "Yeah, cause I was going home." said Derek. "To make it up to her. We had gotten into a little fight at the hospital.". "A little fight, huh ?" said Detective Diamond "According to the five people we asked, it had gotten a little intense, with you grabbing her hand violently.". "That's cause I got a little too angry." said Derek "People do bad things when they are angry."

"Like shooting a person ?" said Detective Diamond "You had grabbed her hand so violently that it had left marks Derek.". "I told you, I wasn't thinking straight." said Derek in his defence. "Well, you were being a little too angry nowadays, weren't you?" said Detective Dawson "She messed up your alzheimer's trial and you lost the child you were gonna adopt. And you blame this on her, don't you?". "I may blame her." said Derek "Doesn't mean I'd kill her. I love her."

"Hah!" said Detective Dawson with a sarcastic half-laugh "You're a great one to talk about love! Should I remind you that you lied to her and didn't tell her you were married until your wife showed up in front of her." Derek had not seen this coming, digging up her past, just so she could prove that he did something that he didn't.

"Hit a soft spot, didn't I ?" said Detective Dawson "You were the one who wanted to get married, the one who wanted to adopt a child, you also were the one who wanted to build a house, it seems like you are the one who was the driver of the relationship. The one who made all the decisions. What happened, Derek, did she take away the control from you and you snapped. It seems that Meredith had taken insurance policies on her name. She is worth $2 million. So, the question is, is she worth more dead than alive to you ?". "That's ridiculous! I would never harm Meredith. I care for her too much to do that." said Derek , somewhat angry at the situation, somewhat angry at himself.

"Well the marks on her hand beg to differ." said Detective Dawson "And you didn't feel bad to emotionally scar her, did you? You literally told her that if she doesn't marry you, you'll break up with her. That's too much now isn't it? And also what's with the whole wife business. First you say you love her, then your wife shows up, then you just say 'sorry' and then when she tells you to choose her , you try to make it work with your wife. And when she was dating, you were not happy, you kept giving her hope and then taking it away. That's emotional manipulation, isn't it ? You say you're happy now but you aren't. You all constantly fight day after day. And you don't even try to understand that what she did was for a reason.".

"Would you stop?" said Derek "Yeah, there are flaws, yeah our relationship isn't perfect, but I would never go as far as killing her." Derek's phone beeped. It was a page. "I have to take my phone.I am a doctor." said Derek. "You do realize you're in the middle of a police investigation." said Detective Dawson.

"My response can save lives." said Derek. "You might have taken the life of your wife of all I know!" said Detective Diamond "What's it about?". "It's Meredith. She's awake." said Derek "I have to go.". "Well, I'm coming with you." said Detective Dawson "I need an official statement.".

* * *

I'm sorry. This is such a short chapter. I know that, don't comment it. I'm aware it's short but I got exams going on at school, but I really wanted to update. So, please please please accept. write a comment, give me something to work with. Also, next chapter - the reveal.

Comment, Like, Share, Follow

Love, Allison


	7. Now you know

It's almost Christmas but my readers are getting their gift early. Gift because you guys have been asking this since I posted the first chapter. The Reveal, and you guys have been patient and you have waited and I won't keep you waiting for long now. On with the chapter…..

* * *

Meredith Grey opened her eyes to see her person Christina standing by her side. "Oh my God" said Christina "Meredith you're awake.". Meredith couldn't remember what had happened the only thing that she did know was that her head hurt. "What….what happened?" asked Meredith as she tried to sit upright. "Meredith, you were shot." said Christina "I leave you alone for a few hours… and this is what you get yourself into?". The memories came back to her but now she wished they hadn't. She wished they would just get repressed and she couldn't remember. But she remembered it, every second of it, and it was horrible. She could remember screams, screams of little kids.

"I remember screams of little children." said Meredith with concern "Are they all right ?". Seeing stuff like somebody getting shot could really just traumatize a kid. "They might have just saved you." said Christina "Meredith….who...who did this ? Was it McDreamy ? You both weren't really very much in love when you fought in the hallway.". Derek….Meredith needed to talk to him. She was going to come clean, she had to. "No, Derek, did nothing like that." said Meredith, "Where is he, I need to talk with him.".

Christina heard Meredith and rolled her eyes. She was worried sick for Meredith and now the first thing she asks after waking up is if she can run back into the arms of her McDreamy. As they were talking about McDreamy, Derek along with a talk dark-haired woman walked in the room. As he walked into the room, he stopped for a second. Meredith looked up to see Derek. It was time to come clean. They both looked at each other, deep into the eyes. They both loved each other deep down, no matter how much they fought. They were in this together.

"Real beautiful, okay." said Detective Dawson "Now let's get to work." She looked at Christina and said "Ma'am I have to ask you to leave the room.". Christina felt hurt at hearing this. "I am practically her family." said Christina. Detective Dawson was reaching the end of her rope. She was a no nonsense kind of person. And she wanted to go back to her boys as soon as she could. "Woman, I don't care if you raised her." said Detective Dawson in a harsh tone "GET OUT!… please."

* * *

Christina got out of the room in a bad mood, she was really sulking over what had happened. In the corner of her eye, she could see the children who brought Meredith and Alex was talking to them. "What's up, Evil Spawn." said Christina as she went towards him. "Evil Spawn ?" said Carrie in her little voice. "It's just a nickname kiddo." said Christina in a harsh voice. "Weird nickname." said Carrie.

" Look your friend is hurt, I get that." said Matt "But don't you agree that our Halloween got ruined?". "Boo-hoo Halloween is ruined." said Christina sarcastically " Get over it already.". "At least now I have real blood on my dress. " said Carrie "Makes me look like a real Carrie.". Emily struck her on the back of the head lightly and said "Carrie, that's actually really insensitive.".

"What do you want ?" asked Christina, and then seeing the silence of the kids offered to call their family. As it turned out they all lived on the same street as Meredith and Emily's parents were both doctors. Christina stole a glimpse of her friend talking to the detective with Derek holding her hand. Christina just wished that Meredith wouldn't forget her.

* * *

"Ma'am you have suffered traumatic experience but you have to help us help you." said Detective Dawson. Meredith nodded. She could feel Derek staring at her, his blue eyes looking at her. She turned towards Detective Dawson who was waiting eagerly for a statement. "I have a stalker." said Meredith. She could feel the tension in the air.

"His name is Phil. I got him fired because he tried to kiss me in the elevator. He has been sending me texts ever since. And he ...he followed me home. I took a gun in my defence and...we got into kind of a struggle, so, he accidently fired the gun and he went away.". Detective Dawson nodded as if it was just another day at the office. "We will need your phone." said Detective Dawson. Meredith nodded.

* * *

"Would you mind giving us a moment ?" asked Derek. Detective Dawson nodded and went away. Derek's expression was really mixed and Meredith was not able to read into it.

"You have a stalker ?" said Derek "You could have said something. Told me the truth. You know I love you Meredith.". "We were going through rough time Derek. " said Meredith "And I didn't know if you would stay by my side...". Derek interrupted her and said "Meredith, I took a vow. I will never leave you and in times like this, I am on your side. We are in this together." Derek slid his hand in Meredith's as they both looked at each other. Tomorrow is a new day and no one knows what will happen next. But they were together in the moment and they both loved each other. That was all that mattered right now.

* * *

I wish you liked it. I softened the blow of course. Also, I have to say right now that I am not sure about 'The Christmas Gift'. So, I am thinking of deleting it and I am writing another Christmas story. Look out for that and look out for the updates on this and 'The Wrong Timing'. I am really excited for Christmas. And I want you all to give me reviews. At least 6. Come on, show me how you feel.

Comment, Like, Share, Follow

Love, Allison


	8. The Invasion of space

Hi, so sorry. I know, I am awful at this regular updating thing but I was on a vacation. Gone to Goa actually. Lots of beaches and lots of seafood. But I am back with new inspiration. On with the chapter… .

* * *

2 weeks. It had been 2 weeks since Meredith was released from the hospital and she completely cut off connection from the real world. When she was released from the hospital, the first day, she just went into the room and locked herself. She refused to do anything human like talk, or eat or sleep. Even Derek was giving her time and not interrupting. She had not gone for the therapy sessions that she had been scheduled to go to. That had pissed off Emma. But Meredith didn't care because all she wanted was to know what was Phil talking about. He was talking as if he knew her from before. And she wanted to know what was happening.

Meredith could not find a trace of him and it was really difficult for her to find her yearbook. She completely didn't know where her yearbooks were , not that it would help her at all. Saying that she was depressed would be an understatement. Though she had told Derek about all that had happened, she still didn't want to talk about it, not yet, at least. For now, she was just gonna stay in her room, trying to forget that the cruel world existed even if for just a second.

* * *

Derek had convinced himself that Meredith needed space, she needed her time and he would let her have her space. Even though all that has been going on for the past month was really just getting to him. He tried to keep the situation in control. He was just in the hospital...saving lives, doing what he does. All of it did seem a little dull without Meredith. He really was missing how it felt to be happy with her. And right now…. a woman with dark hair was approaching him.

As she approached him, she started talking in a texan accent "You're Derek Shepard, right ?" she said, without even telling him who she was "Your wife, Meredith, she isn't coming to her sessions.". _Who is this woman?_ thought Derek. "Ummm, can I know who you are ?" . The woman appeared hurt at this statement and lashed back at him "I am a therapist. Actually, I was gonna be your wife's therapist but she never came. If she doesn't come, she will never ever get cleared for surgery. I am telling you that.". This woman whoever she was , was annoying him, and he was late for surgery. "I am a busy man." said Derek, looking at his watch. Derek didn't mean for it to be offensive but the woman appeared to be deeply hurt. "And you think I am not? I am a very busy therapist." said Emma.

Derek looked again at his watch nervously. He had to save lives, he had no time for idle chitchat with this woman who desperately wanted to help Meredith for whatever reason. He wanted to help her too, but he was just keeping his distance. He was doing the right thing is what he thought but shouldn't he help her solve things with this stalker ? Getting shot was major physical and mental trauma and it had affected Meredith. So should he, invade her space because even though she said she is okay she was not. She had gotten rid of her phone as soon as she came home. She threw it on the road , moments after which it was run over by a car and gone forever. That meant she was not getting texts anymore but she was still afraid that he may come back. And the police, they could not find anything on anyone named Phil Morgan, so either it was a fake alias or shooting the woman that he was stalking was the first crime he ever committed. Fake social security number. Fake address. The guy was a ghost. And there was nothing that the police had found. "It is very rude to daydream while talking to a woman."

Derek heard a voice as he clicked back to the world. He looked at his watch and thought _I have to save lives. I don't have time to zone off._ The woman, Emma, as she kept saying still was there. "Look, I am late. I have to go." Derek went away to the OR as Emma stood there , her hands crossed and she was unclear as to what to do next.

* * *

Meredith was sitting in the room, fed up with life, fed up with everything. She was paranoid, and anxious. She kept looking out of the window as if she was expecting Phil to pop out of somewhere. She was sitting in the dark thinking of nothing in particular.

Outside the window, it was getting dark which meant Derek was coming home soon. He used to went his way and he let Meredith sit in the dark like this. She had been doing this for 2 weeks. Derek had been non-interfering and giving her the space she needed. And even though it was really thoughtful, she thought that she was gonna be here forever. Depressed, alone and in the dark.

Derek pulled into the driveway. It was dark. It had been so for weeks now. He used his key and opened the door. The surgery had not gone fine and the patient had bled out on the table. He walked in the house as he took off his coat and placed it on the table. It had been 2 weeks and Meredith hadn't opened the door, locked herself out of the world. He walked towards her room and knocked on it. "Meredith, I need to talk to you.".

Meredith heard Derek's voice and went closer to the door. As she leaned on the door and the cold metal pressed against her skin. And she felt better to hear Derek's voice. All of her emotions came flooding back to her as tears rolled down her cheeks. She slid down the door as she was sitting on the floor against the door. "I know things have been tough for the past month, Meredith but that does not mean you cannot let me in. Do you remember the post it, Meredith. What we wrote ? What we promised ? That we won't run away. Don't run away, Meredith. Just let me in."

There was a long pause. Derek was ready to give up but then he heard a clink of a lock. With a Creek, the door opened and he could see Meredith's pale form. She was pale, slender and tears running down her face. She didn't say anything , just looked at him. There was a moment of silence and then Meredith ran into his arms and let her herself go.

* * *

Phil could see it. See it all. Meredith thought that he was gone but he was just waiting. Waiting for the moment to take her with him. He had not intended to shoot her but that happened in the spur of the moment. But now, everything would be proper and planned and in the end, everything would be perfect and she would be his. Right now, he would just watch from outside the window. Right now , Meredith and Derek could have their little moment of joy because later, their little world would be destroyed.

* * *

Oh my God! I have lost all my reviewers. People come back. Review and give me inspiration to go on.

Review, Like, Share, Follow

Love, Allison


	9. Deceiving memories

Hi, you all. I have been gone for a while. I won't make excuses, but let's carry on with the chapter. In this chapter, Christina confronts her person, Meredith becomes increasingly paranoid, Meredith goes into therapy with Emma for the first time and you get more of the backstory on Phil.

* * *

Meredith and Derek were sleeping on the same bed. In a month, it was the first time that they were sleeping together. The make up sex had been crazy good. But with Meredith beside him Derek couldn't sleep. Not because of her snoring, Derek missed the snoring, it was like the sound of the engine of a ferryboat. He heard her breaths, shallow breaths, but that meant that she was still alive and not shot down by some psycho. The blanket was moving up and down due to the movement of her chest. At first, he had hated Meredith's snoring but now, he had even grown attached to it.

Her snoring stopped as she woke up. "Good Morning" said Derek as he kissed her. God! He had missed this. "Good Morning" said Meredith, as she smiled seeing Derek beside him "Were you watching me sleep ?". "You know I was." said Derek with a smile. This was his idea of a perfect morning. He wished this perfection could last.

* * *

It was first day, first day back to the hospital, as a resident, and more as a victim. After four weeks, the idea of going back to the workplace seemed foreign to her.

"Meredith!" she heard Derek say as she snapped out of her thoughts. He moved forward as he took her hand in his. They were standing just outside the hospital, and Meredith had stopped, somewhat hesitant to go inside.

"You don't have to go, if you're not ready." said Derek, looking in her eyes "Just know that I'll be here for you no matter what." With her expression changing to a gentle smile and a shine in her eyes. "That's all I need to know" said Meredith as she stepped inside Seattle Grace Mercy West to just get through the day

* * *

Christina was walking down the halls of the hospital as she saw Meredith. Meredith looked pretty busy , filling charts. With her hair tied up in a messy bun, Meredith looked just like before , it was funny, the fact that it was almost like nothing had happened.

She approached her. "Hi Christina" said Meredith without even looking up. "Could I talk to you for a minute ?" said Christina with desperation in her eyes. She had not talked to her since that fateful night.

"Looks to me like she's pretty busy." said a squeaky, thin voice from behind the counter. Christina shifted her gaze towards the person to see who the person was. "Do you not have patients to attend to? Or are you too busy checking your Instagram ? Nurse…" said Christna, and paused as she didn't know her name. "Pearl" said the nurse "Like the jewel.". "Pearl? What is this ? The 1840s?" dissed back Christina.

Meredith clicked the pen as she stopped writing. Looking towards Christina, she said "Christina, stop harassing the nurse. You wanted to talk ?". "Not here." said Christina "Could we ….." but she was cut off midway by the beeping of her pager.

"You go." said Meredith , putting the pen in the pocket of her coat "I have an appointment with Dr. Dawson."

* * *

"So, Meredith, tell me something about your childhood." asked Emma sitting on a leather chair. Her office was that of a typical shrink. This was a sentence that Meredith had heard before, during her sessions with Dr Wyatt. 'They were making progress' she had told her but Meredith left therapy.

"I've been to therapy before. I know what happens. I've talked about childhood and stuff. Just, clear me for surgery." said Meredith, without beating around the bush.

"You're a smart girl, Meredith Grey. A practical girl, pretty straightforward but you are not completely healed. You left therapy In the middle." said Emma "You felt the loss of control, Meredith. A situation in which you wanted to take control but couldn't. Instead you were powerless, helpless…" . Meredith couldn't stand to hear her anymore "Your point ?"

"My point is that the loss of control. How did it make you feel, Meredith ?" said Emma, subconsciously playing with a pen in her hand. "It made me feel like you said, okay." said Meredith annoyed as she proceeded to stare outside a window overlooking the parking lot.

As Emma put down the pen to a nearest table and adjusted her glasses , she said "Therapy doesn't work that way, Meredith. You have to open up to me. Share your feelings." As she said that particular sentence, a particular word caught Meredith's attention. "Could you repeat what you said ?" Meredith said, almost scaring Emma. "Which one? Feelings?"

"No" said Meredith "before that."

"Open ?"

Flashback

" _So like my uncle's cabin is totally free and open this summer. And we are like, getting together there. Just, friends, spending a weekend." said Meredith's friend, Sally, a redhead, cheerful girl of 16 years who totally contradicted Meredith's personality but yet was one of her best friends. "Ugh" said Meredith, as she closed her locker and ran a hand down her blonde hair with the pink stripe, "Who else is gonna be there?"_

" _Lyndsey, me, Phil, Daniel, Mike and hopefully you." said Sally, excited with her brown eyes glittering with excitement._

" _Oh my god! Do you mean Phil, that creepy guy." said Meredith, with a look of disgust on her face "Does I have to come ?"._

" _Meredith!" said Sally , in a loud voice attracting attention from the nearby people "Please I'm asking you as a friend." . Meredith had no choice left, she had played the friend card. "Okay." said Meredith, not really willing to go "Where is it?". "In the middle of the woods behind the school. It will be so fun!" Sally said as she almost jumped with excitement._

 _ **Middle of the woods**_ _thought Meredith as she saw Phil coming her way. Phil, 16, was a blonde boy with blue eyes and his dad ran a pharmaceutical company which had made them rich. As he passed her, he said in a sweet tone 'Have a good day, Meredith.'_

' _Without you, I will' said Meredith dissing him and she received a high-five from Sally. Sally commented 'Sick burn' but Meredith was too zoned out to notice._ _ **Middle of the woods**_ _she kept on thinking. Sally noticed her zoning out and said 'Meredith! Meredith!'_

"Meredith! Meredith!" Meredith looks up to see Emma calling out her name. "Meredith, what happened to you. It was almost like you were in a trance." Meredith felt nervous, her heartbeat going up, her breathing got laboured and her hands began to shake. Emma noticed this and asked if she were okay. "I, I have to go." said Meredith, picking up her coat and exiting the room without even listening to what Emma had to say.

Meredith didn't stop until she was out of the hospital, as she reached the exit and came into the open breeze, she could not stop thinking about what she had seen. _What the hell was that?_ was all that Meredith could think of.

* * *

Pearl was at distance taking photos from her camera. Something that Phil had paid her to do. She had followed Meredith outside, and was still clicking photos. All she could think was what was Cinderella doing here. She hated Meredith. She had loved Phil since she was 16, but he was too busy to notice, too hung up over the angry girl with pink hair. And he still was. And she was here helping him. If she ever gets a chance, then she would love to kill her. The one because of whom she never got noticed.

* * *

So many revelations, man, Derek and Meredith are back but there is still the matter of Zola, Christina feels like she's losing Meredith and Meredith and Phil, they go way back , also Pearl loves Phil and completely hates Meredith.

I'll try to update soon. I know this is not much. Just 1300 words. But it's holidays for me, so updates will be quick. Also writing the next chapter of The Wrong Timing and working on a new story 'Wishes Never Fulfilled'. And I know you're gonna like that story. Leave me a review please. I completely lost my reviewers on The Wrong Timing but at least review here.

Review, Share, like , Follow

Love, Allison


	10. The cabin in the woods

Hi, how are you? It's been a long time, but not that long too. I'm back, and I made a fan account on Instagram Follow it. I've been busy on it for like four consecutive days. So, follow me. And also, back on the chapter. You're gonna get some MerDer, you asked for it, so you're getting it.

* * *

"Meredith!" exclaimed Derek as he came running after Meredith on seeing her go outside. She did not notice him, but out in the open inhaled in fresh air, trying to gather her thoughts. As Derek came near, running in his navy blue scrubs, Meredith heard his voice and turned, facing him. As Derek came close to Meredith, he could see her face, red , pale as if she had cried a lot. The cold air was rushing against her body, almost as cold as the edge of a scalpel cutting her body. She was just looking at him, speechless. "What happened, Meredith ?" asked Derek, uncounciously taking her hand into his "Why did you run off ?".

Meredith advanced her hand on his shoulder and then wrapped her arms around him. Derek let her, his hands around her, running through her hair. As Meredith broke away, she looked at him and said "I know him. I know what happened. I remember Phil. It's all my fault, Derek. This would have never happened if it wasn't for me. It's my fault….". As Meredith went ranting, Derek interrupted her and with a look of utter concern on his face asked her "Meredith, would you tell me what you are talking about ?".

As Meredith went and sat on a nearby bench, so did Derek. He followed her, and almost saw someone looking at them, but dismissed it as his imagination. Meredith sat on the bench, so did Derek beside her. He put his arm around her with a comforting touch. There was silence and for a few minutes all you could hear was the rustling of trees, the noise of the wicked wind and people giggling, laughing and chatting. It wa almost the sun starting to set as Meredith started telling Derek about the ghost of her past. It wasn't a whole, there were blackouts and there were pieces of the puzzle missing from her brain but it was an explanation, an answer and for Derek, that felt enough.

Flashback

 _It was a summer day, the sun shining brightly in the sky and their car going on the road. It seemed like an abandoned road, one where there was nothing. Of course, it would be anyway, cause it was the road to the forest. The radio was playing loud as if announcing their arrival. As the car came to a screeching halt, Meredith was almost thrown away from her seat because of the sudden breaks. Of course, the car was driven by Micheal, a good looking boy of 17, who had good looks but not good driving skills unfortunately. Sally was already at the cabin preparing it or whatever. Daniel was sitting aside, setting back his hair which was out of its place because of Mike's reckless driving. "You're gonna get us fucking killed, you dumbass!" screamed Lyndsey from beside Meredith, bringing in use the dirty mouth that she had. Phil was sitting beside Meredith like the weirdo that he was._

" _Are you all gonna get out of Vanessa ?" said Mike in an annoyed voice. He called his car Vanessa, proud of it, his dad had given it to him on his birthday. He thought of the car as his baby, no wonder he was single, although the bad mouthed Lyndsey liked him but he was too busy with his car to notice. Daniel was Meredith's boyfriend, they have been going out for a month now, and he really appreciated her, or so she thought. One thing that she did know was that he couldn't keep his hands to himself. As the car door opened, they all got out of it. Their legs stiff after such a long ride._

 _Darting out of the car, Lyndsey made a dash for the nearest tree, and emptied the contents of her stomach. "That ride really got to you." said Sally as she saw Lyndsey puking and was grossed out. She dashed to greet Meredith, her arms around her. And Meredith always hated that. "I really wish you'd stop doing that." said Meredith almost out of air because of Sally's tight hug. Breaking away from the hug, Sally put her attention towards Phil, not because she liked him but because he was rich and because she had a liking for rich people. "Hi, Phil!" she said running her hand through her hair, making herself look more_ _ **presentable.**_ " _Oh, hey!" He said politely as he moved to the cabin with his bag on his shoulder. It was a rather heavy bag._

 _As the sun started to set, Meredith got comfortable in her room which she was sharing with Lyndsey and Sally. As night fell, the teens decided to have a bonfire. "I'll bring some wood!" announced Mike and Lyndsey insisted on coming. Everyone knew why she had insisted such. As they went into the forest, Lyndsey put her arm around Mike and pretended to have a sprain. "Ow, ow" said Lyndsey as she sprung with pain, fake pain, of course. Mike helped her on the ground. And took her ankle in his hand examining it. This was time for Lyndsey to make a move. "You have really nice eyes." she said, with a giggle. And Mike lifted his head and his eyes met her. "Oh thanks, you are also really beautiful." he said, not paying much attention though. As the distance between them became less than an inch. Lyndsey went out on a limb and kissed him, her lips touching him. Mike kissed her back. But he broke the kiss midway, suddenly coming to her senses. "I have a girlfriend, Lyndsey." said Mike. Lyndsey felt shocked as he was single, he had told everyone he was single. But before she could say anything, Mike said it all himself "I know, it's not official yet. We're keeping it low.". In the spur of the moment, Lyndsey got up and moved away, forgetting her '_ _ **sprain**_ ' _. "Fuck you, asshole." she said, bad mouthed Lyndsey was back, and she went away into the forest. Mike tried to follow her but couldn't. And moments later, a gunshot was heard. And blood spilled out of her lungs, as she fell to the ground, met eye to eye with her shooter. The only thing she could say before she died was 'Why?'._

 _As he heard the gunshot, Mike ran to the place where sound came from, only to see Lyndsey on the ground, her eyes open. As he went to the place, he was shocked to see how it happened. And saw Phil behind him, with shock on his face "Oh My God! Micheal what did you do?". But before Mike could say anything, Phil grew closer repeating the same sentence. As he grew too close, Mike felt a burn in his body, as he looked down and saw the clean, cold steel of the blade penetrate his body. And the blood came out, as he fell down beside Lyndsey looking into her lifeless eyes and soon his eyes became the same._

 _Sally knew something was wrong, she had a feeling. But, she decided that she was wrong. She turned up the music as she saw Meredith and Daniel dancing. Sally went into another room, too depressed and too single to see them dancing together, happy or whatever. "Hi, Sally." said Phil as he entered the house. "Hi, Phil" she said turning herself_ _ **presentable**_ _again. "You must be thirsty." she said presenting him with a red cup full of vodka. "No, thanks." he said politely. "More for me then." said Sally in a nervous giggle and put her cup down "You know, I never noticed how blue your eyes were.". She was obviously drunk, and he saw her making her way towards him, coming to him, she put her arms around him and tried to kiss him but was stopped from doing so by Phil. "No. Please." He said as he went away. Frustrated, Sally took the drink and took a sip of it. As she returned back to the room where Meredith and Daniel were still dancing, she saw Phil in the corner of the room, looking at Meredith, lovingly. She understood now. "Oh, so, Mr. Phil has a crush on Miss-pink-hair" she whispered in his ear as laughed like a drunk. She had a dry feeling in her throat. Almost like a lump forming in her throat, and then there was a burning sensation and she began coughing. "A girl should never put down her drink in public." whispered Phil in her ear as she fell on the ground and her mouth started to foam. And then the music was no match to the scare am that escaped Meredith's mouth._

* * *

Thank You all, I love this chapter. I love this storyline. Even though, it is gonna be gory, I hope you like it. And not much MerDer here but next chapter is a MerDer treat. And follow me on Insta, on my fanpage: and follow me on Twitter: Grey13Allison

Like, Comment, Share, Follow

Love, Allison


	11. Love doesn't trump all

Hi, another update. I know, it's soon but you all gave me very nice comments. Comments get you fast updates, so, don't mind commenting your heart out on this one. :-)

In this chapter, you get to know the full story of Phil and also that he is a real freaking psychopath. And you get to know, why Meredith couldn't remember all of it. MerDer on this one. And you get to know more about Phil and also Pearl (even though I also hate her).

* * *

Flashback

" _How did that happen ?" asked Meredith as she looked on her friend dead on the ground, with her eyes still wide open. "We need to fucking call a paramedic." said Daniel, panicking. "She's dead." said Phil with a tinge of happiness and excitement in it. "Why are you so fucking happy, Morgan ?" said Daniel as he pushed Phil and he fell backwards. As he fell down, Phil took a metal rod tag the had accidentally got. Meredith watched in horror as Phil took the rod and started beating Daniel._

" _Run, Meredith!" shouted Daniel and Meredith snapped out of her trance and started running. She began running with no clue of where to go. She started running in the woods. Running into the woods, as fast as she can, but there seemed to be something in the path as she tripped down. As she tried to stand up, her head turned as her eyes met the lifeless ones beside her. She let out a scream. She stood up to see that both Mike and Lyndsey were laying there. Lifeless, dead, cold. Murdered by Phil._

 _Seeing the dead bodies made her run even faster. It had started to rain now. And her Levis trucker jacket was already wet, so was hair. She was on the main road now. And she saw a car coming, it was that red coloured that Mike had loved, one in which they had came, and now, was being driven by Phil Morgan. Meredith couldn't outrun a car, but she could try to. Meredith began to run but the car followed her and started coming close. Closer, closer, closer and as it came close enough and then he hit Meredith with the car. She fell down, exhausted, unable to even stand up. She couldn't even move. And the rain was still coming down. Meredith was losing conciousness. And Phil got out of the car. The last thing that Meredith saw before passing out was Phil taking her up in his arms and putting her in the backseat._

 _When she woke up, she wasn't in the car anymore. She was in the house and she was tied to the chair with ropes. Her trucker jacket was off and she had her tank top on. Phil came into the room with a creepy smile on his face. "Your jacket was wet, so…" he said looking at her. "Why'd you do that? Why did you have to kill everyone." said Meredith as she cried. This was the first time she had cried in front of everyone. She wasn't a crier, she was a tough girl, but now tough girl knew that she was going to die, so, it didn't hurt to cry._

" _Meredith, Meredith, don't cry." said Phil as he kept a hand on her shoulder. Meredith flinched her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" said Meredith as she flinched. "Oh, your attitude, Mer, it's one thing that I love about you" said Phil, as he put a lock of her hair behind her ear. She looked into her eyes and all that she could think was that she was going to die. She had to take quick action. She felt her pocket and found a lighter. To keep Phil busy, she asked him question "Why'd you kill them all ?". "Cause of you, Mer." he said putting a hand on her cheek. As she lit the lighter, the fire burning both the rope and her hand. The burning sensation made her what to shout out in pain, but she couldn't._

" _I love you, Meredith Grey." he said, and it was creepy but he was sincere. The rope had finally burned off and she pushed him away, standing up from the chair. She took the gun that was nearby. And shot him, a shot in the left side of his stomach. And blood was gushing out. Meredith, couldn't believe this her hands were covered in blood now. She threw away the gun and ran away, ran back to the highway. She saw a car coming down and this time, it stopped. But before she could say anything, she felt the world spinning around her and as she hit the ground, specifically hitting her head on a rock, a stream of blood gushing only thing she heard was the chattering of the two strangers who were now calling 911._

"I hit my head, and I didn't remember anything. So, Phil was never arrested. The case was closed. Just, unsolved. and because of me." said Meredith, still crying as Derek took her in his arms. "He killed everyone. He killed them all. It's my fault, Derek." said Meredith, as she cried and cried. The cold wind was blowing, still rushing against her, but now, she felt better, it was a weight lifted off of her chest. She loved Derek, and all Derek wanted to was protect her. As they sat there, the sun had already set down and the moon was out bringing calm to her. Even a sense of fulfilment.

"It's not your fault, Meredith." said Derek looking into her eyes. Her eyes had become red because of the crying. He had never seen Meredith cry so much. "It isn't your fault. And now, nothing's gonna hurt you, okay." he said in a voice so confirming that she believed him. She nodded and then Derek put her in his loving embrace.

* * *

Pearl would have been happy to see Meredith and Derek together. She wanted to just leave them alone. But she had to do what Phil had said and so she did. Now that she remembered all that had happened. Pearl could only do what she had wanted to. She took the photo that Phil had given her and she slid it into Meredith's car. Waiting for her to see it, God, she wished she could see her face when she saw that photo. Oh, the horror she would have. But unfortunately, she couldn't do she just slid it into her car and went away. And all she could think was _The look on her face! Oh, the horror!_

* * *

I am on a streak here. *pats self on the back*. Also, I hope the MerDer stuff wasn't too cheesy for you. I was just feeling it today. So, I gave you some MerDer. Did you like it, did you not ? Tell me by reviewing.

Like, Comment, Share, Follow

Love, Allison


	12. CHOOSE WHAT YOU WANT

Hello, my precious readers, I can't be more sorry that I just abandoned all my stories and stopped seeing your reviews. I'm really sorry, but life happened, you know. I am in high school now,and this past year has been tough on me. I fell in love with a guy who didn't reciprocate it, and that really took away a big part of me. But, Allison is back, busy, but all healed. But are you all even here anymore? Because if you are, then I give my word, I will complete both of my stories. More precisely, if i get more than 20 reviews, asking me to update, I will. So,please try to support me, dear readers and comment what you want.

Lots of love,  
Allison 


End file.
